The present invention relates to a building construction and apparatus characterized by ease of upkeep, and particularly to a building construction or apparatus wherein cleaning is mechanized and substantially automatic.
Although the average home or building is provided with various laborsaving devices, very little progress has been made toward automation of the basic cleaning of the building itself. Thus, cleaning of wall, floor and window surfaces as well as counter tops, table tops, plumbing appliances and the like involves a great deal of hand labor, with the basic cleaning functions consuming a considerable proportion of the average homemaker's time. In addition, appreciable time is expended in the washing of clothing, dishes, and the like even with the aid of conventional apparatus designed for the purpose.